


Breaking house rules and the following consequences.

by hawkeye2



Series: Barricade Babies AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also nicole has an account now so she's chucked more drabbles into this AU series, and another one or two coming from Nicole as soon as she gets an AO3 account, so yeah i wrote more, there'll be 2 more related drabbles coming soon, this is literally just Feuilly at work getting interrupted by Adele and giving good advice, yeah so i rated this the same as the other one just in case people are weird about swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeye2/pseuds/hawkeye2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that I am not sorry that I write completely out of order and therefore reference shit that I haven't written yet.</p>
<p>Thanks to Danni for editing my manic 'I'm so exhausted that I'm not tired' 3am, written in 10 minutes, word vomit into something intelligible. </p>
<p>Same AU as the others, blah blah, barricadebabiesau.tumblr.com.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. In which the rules are broken and Nicole gets drunk.

They were breaking about five of Combeferre’s house rules at once and doing so gleefully and without any regret. They had a bunch of people they knew from college and work over, alcohol flowing and music playing loudly. A joint or two was being passed around the room and Adele was lazily keeping an eye on Nicole to make sure she didn’t touch it.

Feuilly was chain smoking in a corner talking to a pretty blonde. Bahorel was switching between animatedly chatting to two girls and dancing with them depending on the song. Chetta, Joly and Bossuet had relocated to their room halfway through the night and Ponine was damn near doing inappropriate things on the makeshift dancefloor with Montparnasse. Everyone was too drunk to remember why they didn’t like Parnasse so the two were left alone. 

Courf, Grantaire, Nicole and Adele were pretty much dancing with everyone and there may have been some body shots happening at some point in the night, everything was hazy for them after the 4th tequila slammer. Everyone was high or wasted or both. It was Nicole’s first time completely drunk so they were all keeping an eye on her to make sure she was okay. By this stage in the night, Grantaire and Courf had gravitated to Adele and they were all dancing much too close together to be considered completely platonic to the outside eye.

Ponine and Parnasse had just gone upstairs when the front door swung open to reveal an angry looked Enjolras, and an outright furious looking Combeferre. Adele’s mind briefly had the thought that this was very, very bad but she was too drunk to care and shook it off. 

“What the hell is this!?” Enjolras demanded.

“This... _this_ is exactly what it looks like,” Adele said, gesturing to the rest off the room.

“Okay, EVERYBODY OUT.”“ _IS THAT MY SISTER?_ ” Enjolras and Combeferre yelled it at the same time.

Everyone immediately started to file out of the house, eyes down and a sheepish look settled on their features.  They were all familiar with Enjolras’ don’t-fuck-with-me tone. 

Once everyone was gone, Bahorel included - he snuck out the back way with the two girls- everyone was standing quietly looking warily at each other until Courf, Adele and Grantaire realised that with the music off they could hear both Ponine and Chetta’s private parties and started screaming in the general direction of the master suite and upstairs. 

“OT3!”

“Get some ‘Ponine!”

 “You go, Chetta!”

They then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Enjolras glared at them -eyes briefly flickering to Grantaire’s hands around Adele’s waist- and left without another word, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Courf stage whispered, “Someone’s mad,” and the drunk ones (except Feuilly) started giggling again. Feuilly who had long since sobered, butted out his cigarette, looking sheepishly at Combeferre and started to tidy up.  

“Why is Nicole so drunk?” Jehan managed to ask, catching said girl as she attempted to walk forward and stumbled.

Nicole giggled and threw an arm around Jehan to steady herself. “For fun,” she giggled.

“Courf, what have you done?” he asked as Combeferre whirled around from watching Nicole to face Adele.

“What the _HELL_ , ADELE? THAT IS MY BABY SISTER. SHE IS UNDERAGE. HOW COULD YOU? _IS THAT A JOINT?_ JESUS, DID YOU LET HER TAKE DRUGS‽”

“Whoa, calm down, cowboy,” Adele said, lifting her hands in surrender, which turned out to be a bad idea because it made her lose her balance and lean more into Grantaire’s hold. “I am not completely irresponsible. I didn’t let her near it, kicked out the one person who was fool enough to offer it to her and watched her all night to make sure she didn’t drunkenly touch it. Which she didn’t.”

The annoyance of being accused of letting Nicole take drugs had sobered her up for a minute, but that was over faster than it began when Courf threw an arm around her and whispered a joke into her ear. She started laughing again and Combeferre gave an exasperated sigh. 

“S’all good bro, don’t worry,” Nicole slurred out as she moved away from a shellshocked Jehan towards her group of friends.  She threw herself into Courfeyrac’s arms with a “Carry me to bed, walking is hard” and Courf grinned devilishly, somehow regaining his ability to walk and started towards the stairs. 

Combeferre looked outraged and exclaimed, “What the hell, guys?!” just as  Jehan softly slurred something incoherent that sounded like, “Bed. What. ruwrinjbxzhgkv?” 

“Don’t worry dude, I’ll check on her. Nothing will happen.” Adele assured Combeferre, patting him on the arm on the way past, her arms still thrown around Grantaire’s neck because neither of them had the ability to walk on their own in their inebriated states.

It’s safe to say that Combeferre didn’t look convinced.

Combeferre glared at them as they were climbing the stairs, not trusting either one of them because less than 5 minutes ago, neither Courf nor Grantaire nor even Adele had their hands on an appropriate place of each other . 

“It’ll be fine” piped up Feuilly, still tidying up. 

Combeferre ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again.”Leave it Feuilly, go to bed, We’ll all clean up together in the morning.”

Feuilly gave his friend a little smile and nodded, putting the stack of cups down on the coffee table. “Night.”

“Night” echoed both Jehan and Combeferre.

“Can you check that Nicole is in her own room when you go past to yours,  Jehan?” 

“Check on her? Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll make sure that she's okay," Jehan assured him. 

“Thanks, text me when you do right?”

“Yeah, okay, goodnight.”

“Night.”  Combeferre said back, sending him a grateful smile as Jehan made is way up the stairs. 

He ran his fingers through his hair again, exasperated at the mess around him, but just flicked off the light switch as he went to his own room. He'd deal with it in the morning. He'd better get a proper explanation of what the hell they were all thinking.  

Jehan walked up the stairs and, after knocking softly, peeped into Nicole’s room. She was fast asleep and alone, so he quickly texted Combeferre that she was indeed by herself and then headed up to his room. He didn’t know where the others were since, unlike their usual drunken habit, they hadn’t all fallen asleep in the doorway of the bathroom but, judging from the scream, then the dramatic shushing and giggling coming from Courf’s room, he assumed they were all in there playing some sort of drinking game. It was possible. They all kept a stash of alcohol in their rooms. He considered going in there and stopping them because they would be in so much trouble if they were still drunk come tomorrow, but he stole another glance at Nicole’s room and he thought that if they were attempting to be quiet and not involving her that was at least something.  


	2. In which Adele annoys Feuilly at work.

“Feuillllly,” Adele singsonged, skipping into the familiar office in which Feuilly was busy typing away at his computer.

He looked up at her, made a half hearted protesting sound and rolled his eyes as she flopped down across his work bench with put her head in his lap. He adjusted his hands around her so he could continue working as she dramatically sighed. 

“You know this is my workplace,” he said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, your boss is getting us coffee,” she answered, waving her hand in dismissal. 

Feuilly was used to Adele barging in on him while he worked, so he didn’t pause in his typing as he answered. “I don’t understand how you can just walk into my work and convince the boss to get you coffee-”

“Us coffee,” she corrected. “And I didn’t convince him. He offered.”

“How do you do it?” he asked, slightly incredulous. 

“I have my ways,” she replied with a smirk. 

“Do I even want to know?” 

“I helped him out of a jam. Besides, how many times do I come in here to see you and end up doing like, half a days work for nothing. I’m fucking owed coffee.”

Feuilly chuckled. “So what brings you down here today?”

Another sigh. “Combeferre’s mad at me.” 

Feuilly scoffed. “Of course he’s mad at you. You threw a party in the house without warning, broke about five house rules and got his little sister drunk. And then, on top of that, you continued drinking and turned up drunk to the clean-the-house-before-Enjolras-gets-home party.”

“You say that like you weren’t there at the party breaking the stupid house rules,” Adele exclaimed, indignant.

Feuilly threw back his head and laughed. “Yeah, but would I have actually thought about doing that if you guys hadn’t been like, ‘C’mon, Feuilly, it’ll be fun. We can get away with it, I swear.’” Feuilly tried doing an impression of both Adele and Courf at the same time and they giggled.

 “You’re right. We have some awesome convincing skills. It was a big thing, I know that. I mean, at the start even Bahorel was wary to hold it. But you know, shit happens, and he yelled at me, Feuilly. Like, actually, properly yelled. He probably hates me now.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Del. You know that.” He paused. “Why are you even so concerned with Combeferre being mad at you, anyway?”

“What do you mean? I’m concerned whenever anyone is mad at me. I don’t like people being angry with me.” 

“The last time you got Enjolras angry enough to be mad at you for an extended period of time, you loved it.”

“That is an exaggeration,” Adele said, suppressing a smirk that was threatening to break out at any moment.

Feuilly’s mouth opened in disbelief. “You walked around the house in a shirt that said ‘Made Enjolras mad holla’ on it.”

 Adele sighed. “Okay, you’re right, I guess. But this is different!”

 “How?”

“It just is! It’s Combeferre. He doesn't normally get mad at us, just exasperated, sometimes annoyed. He’s never yelled at us before.”

“You’ve seen ‘Ferre do the cool, calm, I’m-going-to-murder-you-in-cold-blood thing before. How is this any worse?”

Adele threw her hands up in frustration. “I don't know, it just is. God, why so many questions?!”

“It’s the same question! I think you need to think about why this is bothering you so much.”

  _“_ I  _told_ you-“

Feuilly cut her off. “No, ‘Del.  _Really_  think about it. There’s obviously something more to it.” 

Adele sat up and scowled. “What exactly are you insinuating?”

Feuilly sighed. “Nothing. Just think about it.”

Adele continued scowling but didn’t bother continuing to argue. She would think about it, but she didn’t know what conclusion she was apparently supposed to settle on. At least, that’s what she told herself.


	3. In which Combeferre wonders why he is friends with these three.

By 9 o’clock the next morning, Jehan was getting everyone out of bed to help with the cleaning. Montparnasse got a fair warning to not sleep over at the house ever again and Bahorel was called by a too calm Combeferre to get his ass home “or else!”

Nicole was woken by Jehan’s scream and the slamming of Courfeyrac’s bedroom door. She chucked on some clothes and walked out, wincing at the too loud voices resulting from her freshly awoken, still drunk, friends. She considered yelling at them to be quiet or throwing up but decided that was too much effort and just stumbled in the direction of the kitchen, searching for tea and pulling her jacket tighter around herself. 

They awoke to a scream and the slamming of a door. 

“What the fuck?” muttered Grantaire, his voice thick with sleep, feeling around for a pillow before giving up and sitting upright.

“I don’t even know,” answered Adele, doing the same after wrapping the top sheet around herself. She threw a pillow at the lump of doona that was Courfeyrac. “What’s the time?”

“I don’t know, like ninish.” Courfeyrac’s voice came out muffled as they saw the dim light of a phone screen through the blanket. 

“Shit, we have to clean up. Let’s go hel- Are you wearing my underwear?”

Grantaire, who had gotten up to grab the still half full bottle of vodka, looked down and shrugged. “Dare, I think,” he said as explanation. 

Courf flicked the doona off in a haste to see and started laughing at Grantaire while Adele’s eyes went wide in horror as she stared at him.

“I thought we just dreamt that.”

Grantaire’s eyes followed her gaze and he looked slightly worried. “I think I need more alcohol.”

“Yeah...” Adele trailed off and grabbed the bottle from his hand as he reached for another one.

“What?” asked Courf. His eyes flickered down to his stomach at which they were staring at.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” he yelled, launched himself off the bed and started blabbering about whether it was permanent and why the fuck they would do that and where they got the bloody paint from while Adele and Grantaire passed the two bottles back and forth between them.

“We can’t let Combeferre see that. Ever.”

“Hell, we can’t let anyone see that, ever.”

“HOW DO I GET RID OF IT GUYS” Courf’s eyes were wide as he panicked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s permanent. A week, maybe less, before it washes off though,” Grantaire replied, running a hand through his hair.

“I CANT TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN ALL YOUVE GOT ON ARE A PAIR OF RED PANTIES.”

“CALM DOWN, COURF.”

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO’S GOING TO DIE.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been the first one to fall asleep.” Grantaire shrugged and sipped the bottle of vodka.

“I WILL KILL YOU.” Courf was seething, but instead of doing so, he snatched the bottle out of Grantaire’s hand and gulped from it, “Way to fucking sober to die right now.”

“I don’t think we’re at all sober,” said Adele, standing up and wobbling slightly, clutching the absinthe bottle tightly. “We pretty much drank ourselves to sleep not even two hours ago. Combeferre is going to kill us.” 

“Yeah, kill you. I’m the one with -”

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS NOT DOWNSTAIRS?” demanded Combeferre, swinging open Courfeyrac’s door.

Panicking, Adele threw her sheet over Courfeyrac so that Combeferre didn’t see the painting over his chest and then promptly realised she was only wearing a bra and a high wasted skirt. She gasped as she threw her arms around herself, holding onto her bottle like a security blanket.

Grantaire picked up a pillow off the ground and held it in front of himself to disguise the fact he was wearing girls underwear, and Courfeyrac had adopted the stance of “If I can’t see him, he can’t see me” and had frozen completely, still underneath the sheet, and that is what they were all doing when Combeferre walked completely into the room.

They all stared at each other in silence for a little while until Combeferre opened his mouth to say something, stopped, sighed and glared at them. “If you’re not downstairs in five minutes, without the alcohol, I swear -”

“We’ll be there,” Adele squeaked, forcing a smile.

Combeferre sighed again and stormed out, moving to the kitchen to make tea and coffee to start sobering up his friends. Not that he knew why they were his friends right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I am not sorry that I write completely out of order and therefore reference shit that I haven't written yet.
> 
> Thanks to Danni for editing my manic 'I'm so exhausted that I'm not tired' 3am, written in 10 minutes, word vomit into something intelligible. 
> 
> Same AU as the others, blah blah, barricadebabiesau.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> same AU as the other one, related drabbles will be up as soon as they're beta'd.  
> thanks to Danni for doing this one for me. ily. xxxx  
> tumblr tag for this au is barricadebabiesau, there's also a blog in which Nicole and I are going to put up head canons and crap on, same name.


End file.
